Quelqu'un dont tu dois te souvenir
by ChocolatePeanut
Summary: - Qui êtes vous ? - Quelqu'un dont tu dois te souvenir. Et si Sherlock avait disparu, mais de la mémoire de John seulement ?
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour c'est re-moi ! :D

Après " Le taré " certaines personnes m'ont demandé une suite ( D'ailleurs merci à ceux qui ont pris le temps de laisser une review, vous êtes adorables :3 ) donc voilà, on peut considérer que cette fiction est la suite ou disons la version longue de cet OS.

Ensuite ! J'aimerais que cette fiction corresponde à ce que vous aimez et attendez et donc que vous me laissiez des avis sur ce que vous voudriez ou imaginez pour la suite de l'histoire, je prendrais sûrement en compte certaines review.

Bien sûr rien ne m'appartient sauf l'histoire, c'est Steven Moffat et Mark Gatiss qu'il faut remercier pour ce bijou et cette torture qu'est Sherlock.

Voilà je vous laisse à votre lecture, enjoy :)

-

John.. John chéri réveille toi c'est l'heure

La voix féminine tira John des bras de Morphée. L'ancien militaire lui tourna le dos et serra son coussin un peu plus contre lui, il était trop tôt pour se lever. La femme rit de sa réaction et le secoua légèrement

Allons ne fais pas l'enfant, tu vas être en retard au travail Johnny.. _Johnny Boy.._

Le médecin se redressa dans un sursaut, à présent tout à fait réveillé, se retrouvant face au visage surpris de sa compagne.

- Comment tu m'as appelé ?

Mary sembla surprise par la question

- Heu.. Johnny pourquoi ? Je pensais que ça ne te dérangeait pas..

- Non, après ça, qu'est ce que tu as dis ?

Le ton de John était pressant, inquiétant d'autant plus la jeune femme.

- Rien, je n'ai rien dis. Tu es sûr que ça va ?  
- Oui.. Oui ça va ne t'en fais pas, j'ai juste cru entendre quelque chose.

Il ponctua sa phrase d'un sourire rassurant. Mary sembla le croire sur parole puisque elle lui rendit son sourire, l'embrassa légèrement et quitta la chambre pour le laisser se préparer.

Elle était comme ça Mary, ce n'était pas une personne contrariante. Elle était douce, un peu naïve et très aimante. Deux ans déjà qu'ils vivaient ensemble et tout était simple entre eux, facile. Ils s'étaient rencontrés à l'hôpital . John l'avait immédiatement trouvée adorable avec ses grands yeux bleus un peu trop brillants et son bout du nez tout rouge. Il lui avait diagnostiqué un rhume et elle l'avait timidement invité à se revoir avant de passer la porte. Invitation qu'il avait immédiatement accepté tout en étant convaincu que.. Quelque chose allait ruiner sa relation. Un quelque chose qu'il avait oublié.

Depuis son accident trois ans plus tôt, John avait du mal à se remémorer certaines parties de sa vie. Il s'était apparemment trouvé à proximité d'une fusillade et avait reçu une balle perdue. Cette balle avait traversé son crâne, mais miraculeusement, elle avait seulement frôlé son cerveau. Même si cet événement qui aurait pu être dramatique n'avait laissé aucune séquelle visibles, il avait été prévenu par les médecins que la balle avait longé la partie du cerveau liée à la mémoire, et qu'il était fortement possible qu'elle ai laissé des traces et endommagé certains souvenirs. Souvenirs qui pourraient revenir avec quelques efforts, et l'aide de son entourage.

Pourtant John se souvenait parfaitement de son enfance, de la maison familiale dans la campagne anglaise. Il se souvenait de la balançoire et des jeux d'enfants avec sa sœur. Puis de son adolescence et des complications. Le coming-out de sa sœur, le rejet de son père, homme de tradition, et de sa mère, profondément aimante mais pas assez courageuse pour tenir tête à l'homme dur qu'était son mari, même pour aider ses enfants. Alors, la famille s'était déchirée et Harry était devenue une ado rebelle, incontrôlable. Les disputes avec ses parents étaient violentes et quotidiennes et, peu à peu, elle avait trouvé refuge dans l'alcool. Le père de John, profondément déçu, avait alors fondé tout ses espoirs sur lui, lui prédisant déjà une carrière brillante dans l'armée, tout comme lui. Autant pour ne pas envenimer la situation que pour fuir cette maison devenue invivable, John s'était engagé. Il avait fait des études de médecine à l'armée, en parallèle de son entraînement avant d'être appelé, quelques années plus tard, à combattre en Afghanistan.

Là encore il se souvenait de tout. Le bruit constant, la poussière, la chaleur écrasante. Il voyait encore les hommes, femmes, enfants, blessés et tentant de fuir une guerre qu'ils n'avaient pas voulu. Il entendait leurs cris, se souvenait de leurs blessures, profondes, autant physiquement que psychiquement. Mortelles. Il se rappelait des combats, l'adrénaline dans les veines, le sable dans la bouche, dans les yeux, les ennemis omniprésents dans ces montagnes arides qu'ils connaissaient par cœur. Et bien sûr les amis, combattant à ses côtés et tombant les uns après les autres sous les attaques du camp adverse. Sa blessure à l'épaule, la douleur déchirante, insupportable, et cette certitude qu'on va mourir là, sans jamais revoir rien d'autre que ce paysage stérile et abîmé par une guerre sans fin.

Puis le rapatriement. Le retour à la vie normale. La psy, obligatoire, qui diagnostique une blessure psychosomatique et un syndrome post-traumatique, comme pour tous les autres. Sa pension d'ancien soldat qui ne lui permet qu'un petit studio avec chambre, mini cuisine et salle de bain commune. John pouvait encore sentir la solitude, étouffante, qui le poussait à jeter des regards de plus en plus fréquent vers son arme, rangée dans le tiroir de son unique table de nuit, à côté du petit lit une place.

Enfin le médecin se souvenait de sa rencontre avec Mike Stanford, un ancien camarade de classe. Ils avaient parlé des années passées, de la blessure de John ( - J'ai entendu dire qu'on t'avais tiré dessus, qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ? - On m'a tiré dessus. ) du fait que celui-ci devrait chercher un colocataire et puis.. plus rien. Les deux années passées entre ce moment précis et son réveil à l'hôpital ne sont plus qu'un vague mélange de couleurs floues et de sons étouffés.

Mais certaines fois, comme ce matin, des souvenirs revenaient à lui sans qu'il puisse les identifier. Cette voix dans sa tête, qui avait murmuré « _Johnny Boy », _John était sûr de ne pas la connaître. Une voix d'homme, murmurante, douce mais légèrement trop aiguë. Une voix somme toute étrange mais inoffensive. Pourtant, inexplicablement, cette voix lui filait des sueurs froides.

John chassa ses pensées quand il passa les portes de l'hôpital.

-

En passant la porte de son appartement le soir après son travail, John sentit l'odeur de Mary. C'était un mélange de patchouli, de savon et de cuisine qui dans sa tête voulait juste dire : Mary. Il posa ses affaires dans l'entrée et accrocha son manteau comme tout les soirs, et comme tout les soirs alla voir sa petite amie dans la cuisine et l'embrassa sur la joue

- Bonsoir

Elle lui répondit avec un sourire sans se détourner de ses fourneaux :

- Bonsoir, comment s'est passée ta journée ?

John lui parla de ses patients en mettant la table et Mary parlait du petit garçon qu'elle gardait et qui était un vrai garnement quand ils commencèrent à dîner. Ils mangèrent dans un silence habituel en regardant les informations puis, après avoir débarrassé et fait la vaisselle, ils se mirent devant un film quelconque et Mary se blottit dans les bras de son petit ami. À la fin du film, la jeune femme s'étira et embrassa John dans le cou, juste sous l'oreille.

Le couple faisait l'amour tous les trois jours et quand Mary déposait un baiser à cet endroit, cela signifiait qu'ils allaient ensuite rejoindre leur chambre, se brosser les dents et faire l'amour. C'était comme ça depuis qu'ils habitaient ensemble. Mais ce soir John avait envie d'autre chose.

Alors que Mary se levait, John la retint par la main et l'attira à lui. Il l'embrassa à la base du cou d'abord, puis remonta vers sa mâchoire, et termina finalement par les lèvres. Bien que surprise, la jeune nounou se laissa faire, entrouvrant les lèvres pour accueillir la langue de son compagnon dans sa bouche, rendant le baiser plus passionné. Ravi de la réaction de cette dernière, John l'allongea doucement sur le canapé et se mit au dessus d'elle, en prenant gare de ne pas l'écraser. Cependant, quand sa main se glissa le long de sa cuisse, passant sous la robe, Mary se détourna et repoussa John doucement.

- John, chéri, allons dans la chambre

Comprenant que c'était le lieu, et non pas lui le problème, John se rapprocha de sa compagne et murmura dans son oreille tout en reprenant ses caresses :

- Pourquoi ? J'ai envie de toi, ici, maintenant

Mais Mary le repoussa une seconde fois :

- Non John, le canapé n'est pas confortable et on ne s'est pas lavé les dents.

Elle l'embrassa légèrement et sourit

- Allons dans la chambre Johnny

Bien que légèrement déçu, John céda comme à son habitude à sa petite-amie et se releva.

Un fois dans le lit, les dents brossées et en pyjama, John se rapprocha de Mary de façon presque mécanique. Il savait exactement quoi faire et comment. Il l'embrassa doucement puis se mit au dessus d'elle, caressant sa poitrine de la main gauche. Puis sa main descendit le long du corps de la jeune femme et le médecin caressa son sexe, avant de la pénétrer d'un doigt, faisant un lent vas-et-viens. Alors que sa compagne fermait les yeux, John en profita pour se débarrasser de son bas de pyjama, gardant son tee-shirt. Il se caressa rapidement, se créant un érection, et ajouta un deuxième doigt dans l'intimité de sa compagne. Celle-ci soupira doucement en réponse. John aurait aimé la faire jouir simplement avec ses doigts, ses anciennes amantes s'étant toutes accordées sur le fait que celui-ci savais indéniablement s'en servir, mais Mary n'aimait pas qu'on la touche trop longtemps à cet endroit. Alors quand elle fut prête pour lui et que l'érection de John fut suffisante, il se saisit d'un préservatif, l'enfila, et se positionna au dessus de sa petite-amie. Il remonta la nuisette de la jeune femme sur son ventre et la pénétra lentement. Après quelques secondes il commença à bouger et instaura un mouvement régulier de vas-et-viens. La chambre était silencieuse, on n'entendait que les soupirs des deux amants. Quand Mary vint, elle resserra ses bras autour du cou de John puis celui-ci se retira de l'intimité de sa compagne et se leva pour aller dans la salle de bain. Il se masturba quelque instants avant de venir dans le préservatif et jeta celui-ci.

Quand John s'allongea au côté de Mary, celle-ci dormait déjà. L'ancien militaire fixa alors le plafond en se demandant ce qu'il restait vraiment du soldat courageux et du médecin brillant qu'il avait un jour été.

-

Quand il se leva cette nuit là pour aller chercher un verre d'eau, John eu la surprise de voir son téléphone vibrer sur la table basse. Il ne recevait jamais de texto. Numéro inconnu

_Quitte la__._

_Je pense que vous avez fait un faux numéro._

Après avoir répondu, John abandonna son téléphone sur le meuble et fit mine de remonter à l'étage. Il fut surpris de voir son téléphone vibrer de nouveau.

_Bonté divine John, je te savais stupide, pas à ce point ! Non ce n'était pas un faux numéro, quitte cet femelle qui fait de toi un imbécilé gras et vide !_

Le médecin resta sa voix devant cette réponse. Qui était cette personne qui connaissait son nom et se permettait de donner ainsi des jugements sur sa vie et sa compagne ?

_Qui êtes vous ?_

_Quelqu'un dont tu dois te souvenir._

_-_

Voiiilà pour cet fois :) Review ? Je serai ravie d'avoir vos avis et vos attentes pour la suite, merci d'avoir lu ;)

Peanut.


	2. Chapter 2

Et voilà le chapitre 2 !  
Merci beaucoup pour l'accueil et le soutient qu'à recueilli le premier chapitre, vos reviews m'ont vraiment fait très très plaisir :3

Réponse aux review anonymes :

elfedemoniaque : Voilà la suite ! Merci :)

eith : Merci beaucoup, j'espère que tu ne seras pas déçu(e) par la suite ^^

Delena4ever : C'est mon côté sadique :3 Merci !

* * *

« _- Qui êtes vous ?  
- __Quelqu'un d__ont tu dois te souvenir»_

* * *

- _… Sérieusement c'était quoi ça, une réplique de film à l'eau de rose ?_

_- __À l'eau de rose ? Un film n'a pas d'arôme, comment peut-t'il être à l'eau de rose ?_

John fixa son écran pendant une seconde, puis éclata de rire. Ce genre de phrases lui avaient tellement manquées.

Manquées ? Il avait donc connu quelqu'un qui ressemblait à cet inconnu ? Possible.

-_ Laissez tomber. John est un prénom très commun, vous aviez quasiment une chance sur 5 de tomber sur un John en faisant un numéro inconnu. Maintenant que la petite blague a été faite je retourne me coucher._

- _Idiot, à Londres, une chance sur 47._

* * *

L'ancien médecin ignora le dernier message et remonta dans sa chambre. L'alcool faisait souvent faire des choses étranges aux gens et ce type ( ou cette femme d'ailleurs ) ne se souviendrait probablement de rien demain.

John.. John chéri réveille toi c'est l'heure

La voix féminine tira John des bras de Morphée. L'ancien militaire lui tourna le dos et serra son coussin un peu plus contre lui, il était trop tôt pour se lever. La femme rit de sa réaction et le secoua légèrement

Allons ne fais pas l'enfant, tu vas être en retard au travail Johnny...

Après être sorti du lit, s'être douché, rasé et habillé, John rejoignit Mary dans la cuisine. Ils déjeunaient dans le silence comme à leur habitude quand la jeune femme prit la parole.

- Tu n'as pas oublié que je pars ce soir passer le week-end chez Maman et Papa ?

- Bien sûr que non chérie, tu les embrassera de ma part.

Bien sûr qu'il avait oublié, John n'aimait pas ses beaux-parents. Henry et Elisabeth étaient le stéréotype du couple de l'ancienne génération. Ils s'étaient rencontrés à 16 ans, mariés à 17. Le mari était parti à la guerre, la femme était restée à la maison pour élever les enfants. Puis, le fils aîné partit à l'étranger pour ses études, et Mary quitta la maison pour se rapprocher de la ville. Alors ils se retrouvèrent seuls tout les deux, découvrant que les années avaient fait d'eux plus des colocataires, qu'un mari et sa femme.  
Et maintenant ils en étaient là, dans cette grande maison, à faire semblant que tout allait pour le mieux, qu'ils avaient choisis cette vie et que cela leur convenait parfaitement. Mentant à leur conjoint en disant « je t'aime », tous les soirs avant d'aller dormir, et se mentant à eux-mêmes en étant persuadés d'être sincères. Ce couple donnait la chair de poule au médecin. Le pire étant sûrement qu'ils espéraient la même vie pour leur fille.

John regarda sa petite amie faire sa valise proprement. Ce serait la première fois depuis leur emménagement qu'il se retrouverait seul chez eux. Une fois la valise terminée, il la descendit devant la porte, embrassa doucement Mary, et lui fit un signe de la main quand celle-ci s'éloigna au coin de la rue à bord d'un taxi.

Finissant de se préparer, l'ancien soldat pris le chemin de l'hôpital.

* * *

Sur le chemin du retour, John pris son temps. Personne ne l'attendait à la maison. Et puis l'air était frais, le ciel dégagé et les gens semblaient toujours de meilleure humeur les samedis soirs.  
C'était peut-être toutes ces raisons à la fois qui firent que John s'arrêta devant cette bijouterie. Les bagues de fiançailles attirèrent son regard.

Après tout, ne serait il pas temps pour lui de poser LA question ? Il vivait avec Mary depuis plusieurs années déjà, elle lui avait fait part de son désir de vie avec mariage et enfants, et il semblait évident que c'est ce qui les attendait. C'était tout ce que John souhaitait pour tourner la page de sa vie de soldat, oublier la balle perdue dont il avait été victime ici, à Londres, et mettre définitivement de côté sa vie passée.  
Alors pourquoi l'idée de concrétiser cela l'empêchait elle de respirer ?  
Non. Mary était la femme de sa vie. Elle l'avait toujours été. Il avait appris à la connaître et s'était attaché à elle avec le temps. C'était elle qui l'avait accueilli à sa sortie de l'hôpital. C'est grâce à elle que John était sorti de cette solitude qui l'étouffait. Et il était heureux avec elle. Il lui devait au moins ça.  
Oui, il était temps pour John de demander Mary en mariage.

Fort de cette conviction, il reprit son chemin vers leur appartement. Mais le détour qu'il avait pris pour profiter de la soirée le fit passer devant un restaurant qui lui semblait familier, « Chez Angelo ». John étant un terrible cuisinier, il se dit que dîner dehors n'était pas une si mauvaise idée en définitive.  
En poussant la porte, l'ancien soldat découvrit un endroit chaleureux et accueillant. Chaleureux, accueillant, et au combien familier. Cette sensation de déjà vu à chaque coin de rue de la capitale commençait à le rendre dingue. John proposerai à Mary d'emménager à la campagne après leur mariage. Une serveuse le tira de ses pensées :

« Bonjour, bienvenue Chez Angelo, un petit bout d'Italie en pleine Angleterre ! Ce soir exceptionnellement Angelo ne sera pas là, c'est donc moi qui m'occuperai de vous pour la soirée ! Cette table près de la fenêtre vous convient elle ? »

Le médecin hocha la tête. Ce discours lui semblait cliché et surjoué mais cela l'amusa plus qu'autre chose. Après avoir commandé ses lasagnes, John fixa la chaise en face de lui. Il était déjà venu ici accompagné, il en était sûr. Restait à savoir par qui.

Son téléphone vibra dans sa poche.

« _Cesse de regarder cette chaise comme si ça pouvait me faire apparaître ! »_

L'ancien militaire regarda autour de lui, dans le restaurant, les clients, les serveurs Dans la rue, les passants, les chauffeurs de taxi, impossible de déterminer qui avait pu envoyer ce message avec certitude, trop de personnes utilisaient leur téléphone en même temps.

« _Qui êtes-vous ? »_

_« Arrête de regarder autour de toi comme un imbécile, tu ne me trouveras pas. »_

Quel genre de personne pouvait adopter un ton aussi méprisant même par écrit ?

« _Ça ne répond pas à la question. »_

«_J'ai déjà répondu à cette question : Quelqu'un dont tu dois te souvenir. »_

_« Oh, je vois, le romantique de l'autre soir. Vous me suivez maintenant ? »_

_« C'est tout ? Quand la plupart des gens auraient pris peur, toi tu constates seulement que tu es suivi par quelqu'un que tu as oublié ? »_

_ « __Oh et arrête avec le vouvoiement »_

Son '' interlocuteur '' n'avait pas démentit pour « le romantique », John avait donc à faire à un homme. Un homme qui contre toute attente avait raison. Là où John aurait dû ressentir une certaine peur à l'idée qu'un inconnu ( apparemment pas tant que ça ) soit en train de l'observer, il ne ressentait qu'un picotement familier dans le bout des doigts. Une sorte.. d'adrénaline, familière mais longtemps endormie. Datant de son époque en tant que soldat. Une sensation ô combien agréable.  
John décida de jouer le jeu.

_« C'est toi qui m'a dis qu'on se connaissait, je n'ai donc aucune raison de me méfier pas vrai ? »_

_« J'ai dis qu'on se connaissait, pas qu'on était.. amis. »_

_ « Tu ne serais pas en train de m'observer amoureusement tel Roméo épiant Juliette si nous n'étions pas ami. »_

Sachant qu'il était là, quelque part, à l'observer, John pris la pose, imitant les acteurs de tragédies grecques.

_« Ceci était tout à fait ridicule »_

Le médecin eut un éclat de rire à la lecture du dernier message, s'attirant les regard des clients autour de lui. Il n'aurait pas dû rire, il aurait dû être plus prudent, ne pas faire confiance aussi facilement, il avait fait la guerre, il le savait mieux que quiconque. Pourtant cet inconnu, apportait à John une nouveauté, une excitation dont il n'avait pas conscience qu'elle lui manquait.

Décidant de ne pas répondre et de rentrer chez lui avant de passer définitivement pour un fou aux yeux des autres clients, l'ancien soldat sortit du restaurant.

* * *

John rentra juste à temps dans son appartement pour décrocher le téléphone.

- Allo ?  
- Johnny ? C'est moi, Mary.

Bien sûr que c'était elle, personne à part Mary ne l'appelait Johnny

- Ah, euh, le voyage s'est bien passé ? Comment vont tes parents ?

- Justement, je t'appelais à ce sujet, Maman doit faire quelques examens de santé, je pense rester la semaine là-bas, tu pourras te débrouiller tout seul ?

- Bien sûr, ne t'en fais pas pour moi, reste près d'elle.

- Tu es un amour Johnny, à la semaine prochaine, j'essaierai de t'appeler, je t'aime.

- D'accord, moi aussi, embrasse tes parents pour moi.

Après avoir raccroché, John resta pensif. Depuis quand étaient ils devenus si expéditifs ? Il ne se rendait compte qu'aujourd'hui, après avoir échangé seulement quelques textos avec un inconnu, d'à quel point il manquait de réel contacts humains depuis quelques années. Pourtant il était médecin, voyait des patients tous les jours, discutait avec ses collègues et vivait avec une femme adorable. Mais cette personne à qui il avait parlé deux fois, et très brièvement, éveillait sa curiosité.

Retirant son manteau, il le jeta sur le fauteuil, s'assit sur le canapé et saisit son téléphone.

_« Alors, à quel point est-ce qu'il est important que je me souvienne de toi ? »_

* * *

Voilà pour le chapitre 2 ! Review ? :3

Peanut.


	3. Chapter 3

Et voilà la suite ! :D  
Alors là mes poulets, je vous le dis tout de suite, ce chapitre c'est le dawa total. Je suis pratiquement sûre que vous n'aviez absolument pas prévu ce revirement de situation et pour tout vous dire moi non plus ! Vous me direz si ce changement d'ambiance vous plaît ou pas ;) Par contre pour ce chapitre et quelques uns par la suite ça va être moins " drôle " mais ça reviendra ne vous inquiétez pas :3

Réponse aux reviews " anonymes " :

Frog38 : Voilà la suite, par contre je suis pas sûre que tu continues à trouver ça amusant :/ Merci pour ta review :)

Siana : Voilà la suite, merci pour ta review :)

Delena4ever : J'avoue que je me suis un peu fait plaisir pour le passage " Roméo et Juliette " :P Si t'as pesté pour la fin du précédent chapitre, je pense que celle là va pas te plaire non plus..

A : à quand la suite ? Maintenant ! Merci pour ta review :)

Je vous laisse à votre lecture, en espérant que ça vous plaise ;)

* * *

_« À quel point est-ce qu'il est important que je me souvienne de toi ? »_

* * *

_« À quel point est ce qu'il est important que la Terre tourne autour de la Lune ? »  
_

_« Du Soleil. La terre tourne autour du Soleil. »_

«_Oh, tu as toujours accordé tellement d'importance à ce foutu système solaire ! »_

John fixa son téléphone avec incrédulité. Existait-il sérieusement des gens qui n'étaient pas encore au courant que la Terre tournait autour du Soleil ? Le médecin sentait qu'il ne valait mieux pas s'attarder là-dessus.

_« Donc, vu que tu n'accordes apparemment aucune importance à la trajectoire de notre planète, et que le fait que je me souvienne de toi a autant d'importance que celle-ci, le fait que je me souvienne de toi n'a aucune importance ? »_

Cette fois-ci la réponse mit plus de temps à arriver. Tellement de temps que John avait déjà succombé aux bras de Morphée quand le téléphone vibra sur la table basse.

_«__Comment est ce que ton drôle de petit cerveau a pu arriver à une conclusion aussi absurde ? »_

_« Il est vital que tu te rappelles de moi. »_

* * *

John n'arrivait pas à quitter son mode soldat.

Depuis qu'il avait quitté l'appartement il était à crans, gardait le dos droit, ne relâchait jamais son attention ni les muscles de ses épaules. Son regard restait froid, ses muscles bandés et il se méfiait de chaque personne qu'il voyait, plus encore de celles qu'il ne pouvait pas voir. Cela faisait des années qu'il n'avait plus utilisé cette '' fonction ''. Mais aujourd'hui il se sentait épié, traqué. Comme un animal qui sent venir le chasseur avant de voir le piège. Sa journée à l'hôpital avait été horrible. Il passait plus de temps à analyser le comportement de ses patients qu'à les diagnostiquer, chaque geste devenait prétexte à considérer l'autre comme l'ennemi. Mais John ne savait même pas ce qu'il cherchait. Quel ennemi ? Londres n'était pas un champ de bataille, il n'y avait pas d'ennemi.

Ou disons plutôt un genre d'ennemi différent. Il était sorti de l'hôpital depuis une demie-heure. La nuit avait recouvert la ville de son ombre étoilée et chacun était pressé de retrouver son toit pour échapper au froid mordant. Mais pas cet homme. John en était maintenant persuadé. L'homme derrière lui avec le long manteau noir et col relevé était là pour lui. Il ne pouvait apercevoir son visage sous la masse de cheveux mais la silhouette imposante n'avait pas échappée à sa surveillance. Alors il avait emprunté plusieurs petites ruelles, s'arrêtant soudainement pour tel ou tel prétexte, faisant des demis-tours, revenant sur ses pas.. Mais rien n'y faisait, l'homme était toujours là. Pourquoi, John n'en savait rien.

Il eut la réponse en tournant dans une ruelle plus petite et plus sombre que les autres.

Quand il se fut engagé suffisamment loin dans la ruelle, l'homme accéléra le pas. John en fis de même. L'homme accéléra encore, ses pas devenant plus lourds, sa présence plus menaçante. John suivi le rythme, courant toujours plus vite, zigzaguant dans les rues étroites, tentant de semer son agresseur. Il s'arrêta contre un mur pour retenir son souffle. Il n'entendait rien. Plus de pas, plus de bruissement de manteau, rien. Il resta un moment dans cette position, aux aguets, collé contre le mur. Puis il entendit un respiration, très légère, là, juste derrière son oreille.

Il n'eut pas le temps de se retourner qu'une douleur sourde lui fendit le crâne, le plongeant dans les ténèbres.

* * *

Ok. Doucement. Procéder méthodiquement. Position : assise, manifestement sur une chaise. Jambes, ok. Bras, douloureux. Cause : poignets liés dans le dos. Buste, ok. Tête, douloureuse. Informations sur la situation géographique. Clapotis lent de l'eau. Bruit qui résonne. Lieux clos. Odeur de.. Chlore ? Piscine ? Probable. Très probable. Ouvrir les yeux. Douloureux aussi. Possible ? Faisable. Doucement..

Le reflet des lumières sur l'eau aveugla un instant l'ancien soldat. Il était bien dans une piscine. Il observa les cabines en face de lui. Les portes étaient ouvertes. Vides. Il jeta un œil aux gradins. Vides. Il observa l'étage au dessus de lui. Sombre. Trop sombre. Impossible de déterminer la présence ou non d'individus. Jamais le soldat en lui n'avait été aussi conscient de la menace ambiante. Il avait les poils hérissés, tous les sens en alerte Des gouttes de sueur roulaient le long de sa nuque et il mettait toute sa concentration à contribution pour ne pas haleter.

Quelque chose n'allait pas. Du coin de l'œil, une forme attira son attention à la surface de l'eau.

John ne voulait pas regarder. Il savait. Mais regarder rendrait ça réel.

Non, impossible, ça ne pouvait pas être ça. Comment ? Comment est-ce que ça aurait pût arriver ? Elle était loin, elle ne pouvait pas être là.

Tourner la tête, doucement. Baisser les yeux.

Non. Non. Non. Non. Non.

Non, ça ne pouvait pas être elle. Non. C'était forcément un cauchemar, il allait forcément se réveiller. La tête lui tourna et il fut prit de nausées. Non, elle était chez ses parents. En sécurité. Non ça ne pouvait pas être elle, là, dans ce bassin. Elle déteste la piscine de toute façon, le chlore c'est pas bon pour les cheveux. Oui, c'est ça, ses cheveux, il faut qu'elle sorte, ça va abîmer ses cheveux. Il se mit à tirer sur ses liens. Il fallait qu'il sorte de là, qu'il l'aide à sortir du bassin. Elle va avoir froid. Il faut qu'il lui passe sa veste.

John ferma les yeux. Pris une grande inspiration. Il ne fallait surtout pas commencer à céder à la panique. Se comporter en médecin. Diagnostiquer. La forme à la surface de l'eau était humaine. Féminine. Peau bleue. Asphyxiée . Cause la plus probable ? Noyade, de toute évidence. Chances de la ramener à la vie ? Nulles.

Le médecin ferma les yeux. Hurla. Il se débattit à s'en faire mal, força sur les liens, faisant saigner ses poignets. Il ne pouvait pas juste se rendre à l'évidence. Il fallait faire quelque chose.

Mary ne pouvait pas être morte.

Ça ne pouvait pas se finir comme ça. John devait la demander en mariage, elle accepterait. Ils feraient un mariage simple, vivraient une vie facile avec deux enfants et une maison à la campagne. Ils passeraient leur vie ensemble et mourraient ensemble, très vieux, emportés dans leur sommeil. C'était cela qu'elle méritait. Ça et tellement plus. Pas une vie brisée dans l'obscurité d'une piscine.

Une porte qui s'ouvre sur la droite. L'ancien militaire n'avait pas remarqué la petite pièce attenante avant qu'un homme ne sorte de celle-ci. Petit, même taille que lui, costume gris chiné sur-mesure. Rien de concrètement menaçant. Mais il avait l'irrépressible envie de fuir, le plus loin possible, de cet homme.

- Ne sois pas si bruyant, Johnny Boy, elle n'en valait pas la peine..

Johnny Boy.. Cette voix.. Il connaissait cet homme. Quelque chose, du fond de sa mémoire murmura :

_Jim Moriarty_

Puis une autre voix, plus grave, plus profonde, bien plus douce :

_Criminel consultant.._

- Pourquoi.. Pourquoi elle ? POURQUOI ?

- Il me fallait un appas. Sherly est tellement joueur. Oh, mais tu ne te souviens plus de lui, c'est vrai. Il a été tellement.. Brisé, par ton abandon. Toi, John Watson, son seul ami, son collègue, tu l'as laissé seul, tout seul..

John n'avait aucune idée de qui était ce '' Sherly '', pourtant, le fait de le savoir seul lui brisait le cœur. Il ne s'en souvenait apparemment plus, mais il savait qu'il ne devait jamais, être seul, pas lui. L'homme reprit :

- Il est retombé dans la drogue tu sais. Bon, pas longtemps et pas autant qu'avant, mais tout de même. Il a été d'un ennui à cette période ! D'un ennui.. mortel. Il fallait que j'intervienne tu comprends, il le fallait. Alors j'ai repris le petit jeux que nous avions commencé. Tu te souviens ? Ce petit jeux, qui nous avait conduit ici même, lui et moi. Oh toi aussi bien sûr, mais cette fois encore tu n'étais qu'un appas. Tu t'en souviens ?

_Il est dans cette piscine, la même piscine.. Il est attaché... Non, quelque chose est attaché à lui.. Dangereux, quelque chose de dangereux.. Il ne peut pas parler, on lui dicte quoi dire dans l'oreille.. Moriarty lui dicte son texte.. Il a peur, mais pas pour lui, pour l'autre, celui qui est en face de lui.. Son visage est flou mais il sait qu'il doit à tout prix le protéger.. Moriarty s'en va.. Puis il revient.. Entre temps il a été libéré de la chose qui était attaché à lui.. La bombe.._

L'homme en costard repris, interrompant ses souvenirs

- Tout est exactement pareil que cette fois là. La piscine, toi contre ton gré mais présent quand même, moi, brillant, les snipers..

Des points rouges apparurent sur le torse du médecin

- La bombe..

Un paquet aux pieds de John se mit à biper. Une bombe, attachée avec lui à la chaise.

- Et bien sûr notre détective adoré..

Un homme apparut au même moment. L'ancien militaire eu l'impression que quelque chose, à l'intérieur de lui, se déverrouillait. Toutes les images jusqu'alors floues se remirent en place. Tout ce qui n'était alors qu'enfoui quelque part dans sa tête lui revint, l'écrasant sous une vague violente de souvenirs.

_« - Le nom est Sherlock Holmes et l'adresse est 221B Baker Street »_

Les courses poursuites dans Londres, les expériences sur des morceaux humains, les déductions toujours plus brillantes du détective. Les journées entière, passées dans le silence car Monsieur était vexé ou qu'il était enfermé dans son palais mental. Baker Street, leur appartement. Son odeur qui voulait juste dire '' maison ''. Ses chemises ajustées, son long manteau au col relevé pour avoir l'air plus cool. Les cauchemars de John, qui disparaissaient toujours quand son colocataire se mettait à jouer du violon, tout doucement et juste devant sa porte. Les soirées devant la télé, dans les bras l'un de l'autre, une main perdue dans les boucles noires, l'autre tenant la télécommande. Cette dernière enquête, plus dangereuse que les autres. Ce baiser qu'ils avaient échangé, juste avant de partir, car ils sentaient tous les deux que cette fois pourrait parfaitement être la dernière. Et cette balle, pas du tout perdue, qu'avait pris John, à sa place à lui, pour le sauver lui, et qu'il reprendrait si c'était à refaire..

Les yeux de l'homme s'humidifièrent juste un peu plus quand John prononça son nom :

- Sherlock..

* * *

Boooon ! Pour tout vous dire je suis pas très, très satisfaite de ce chapitre.. :/  
Et oui, je sais cette fin est sadique :3

Review ?

Peanut.


	4. Chapter 4

Bonjour, bonsoir ! Après une attente relativement longue ( j'ai le sens de l'euphémisme ) voici le chapitre 4 de " Quelqu'un dont tu dois te souvenir " !

Réponse aux reviews anonymes :

A : Mon sadisme n'a aucune limite :3 Merci pour ta review !

Siana : Ahah, contente si ça tu as aimé ^^ Merci pour ta review

Delena4ever : Oh non n'arrête jamais tes reviews ( s'il te plaît ( t'as vu moi aussi je mets des parenthèses ( parenthèse dans la parenthèse dans la parenthèse, Bim. ))) ! Le fait qu'on pense que c'était Sherlock qui suivait John c'était volontaire, j'aime bien les feintes ^^ Merci pour ta review !

Voilà, en espérant que ce chapitre vous plaise, bonne lecture ;)

* * *

_Les yeux de l'homme s'humidifièrent juste un peu plus quand John prononça son nom :  
_

_ - Sherlock.._

* * *

C'était insensé. John avait la tête qui tournait, il voyait les deux hommes en face de lui, voyait les lèvres bouger, sentait l'air crépiter entre eux, la tension palpable, mais était incapable de suivre ce duel de géants.

_Sherlock sortit un revolver de sa poche et le pointa sur le criminel consultant. _

Tout allait trop vite dans sa tête, les pensées se bousculaient, disparaissaient, puis revenaient en force pour essayer de se faire entendre. Il n'arrivait pas à relier son ancienne vie à ces deux dernières années. Depuis son retour d'Afghanistan, Sherlock avait été omniprésent dans sa vie. Il avait débarqué et avait tout emporté sur son passage, emplissant chaque recoin de la vie de John de son intelligence, sa lumière, son excentricité. La possibilité d'une vie sans Sherlock n'avait pu être ne serait-ce qu'envisagée pendant tout ce temps.

_Moriarty souriait lorsque les points rouges se mirent à danser sur la poitrine du détective._

Mais maintenant ? Son amnésie l'avait forcé ( lui avait permis ? ) d'entrevoir la vie qu'il aurait dû avoir. Avec Mary. Penser à la jeune femme lui fit mal. Elle n'avait certes pas la lumière éblouissante de Sherlock, mais elle était rassurante. Elle avait été près de lui pendant tout ce temps, à penser ses plaies, à l'aider à se relever, il ne pouvait pas juste faire une croix là-dessus, prétendre qu'il ne s'était rien passé. Il n'arrivait toujours pas à regarder la forme immobile à la surface de l'eau. C'était trop, trop d'un seul coup. Tout ce qu'il considérait comme étant sa réalité venait de voler en éclat et sa seule source de stabilité c'était Mary. Mary qui n'était plus là.

_John sentit du sang couler le long de ses mains. Ce n'est qu'à ce moment là qu'il se rendit compte qu'il tirait sur ses liens avec beaucoup trop de force depuis que Sherlock était en ligne de mire des snipers._

_De l'autre côté du bassin, James Moriarty se mit en mouvement. Il leva un bras, très lentement. John vit Sherlock serrer plus fort l'arme entre ses mains. Le criminel consultant poursuivait son mouvement, imperturbable. Il plia légèrement le coude, et claqua des doigts._

_Se mêlant à l'écho sinistre de ce bruit, la bombe aux pieds de John se mit à biper._

_Le détective posa immédiatement ses yeux sur lui, attrapant son regard. John ne se souvenait pas avoir jamais vu autant de panique dans ces yeux clairs._

_« - Sherlock, Sherlock, Sherlock... C'est beaucoup trop facile.. Peu importe le nombre de fois où je t'attaquerai sur ce terrain, tu réagira toujours aussi.. sentimentalement ! Il suffit que je m'en prenne à ton animal de compagnie et tu deviens doux comme un agneau.. C'est tellement.. normal.. »_

_Le ton placide et franchement ennuyé aurait pu insulter John. Aurait pu. Si Sherlock n'avait pas eu son regard ancré tout au fond du sien et qui suppliait « Ne l'écoute pas, je t'en prie ne l'écoute pas.. »_

_ « - Je me demande comment tu réagirais si je le tuais, là, maintenant. Tu serais aux premières loges.. » _

_ Si il n'avait pas été aussi concentré sur lui, John n'aurait jamais remarqué les jointures blanches du détective autour de l'arme._

_« - Tu te souviens de ton état après son.. petit oubli ? Pitoyable. Et pourtant tu le savais vivant, là quelque part dans la même ville que toi. Sans maître mais avec une petite chienne à ses côtés pour vivre leur petite vie tranquille. »_

_Le regard qu'il jeta à la silhouette sans vie de Mary donna à l'ancien militaire l'irrépressible envie de lui loger une balle pile entre les deux yeux._

_« - Mais imagine maintenant, John, ton cher John, ne plus exister. Nulle part. Tu pourrais le chercher aussi fort, et aussi longtemps que tu veux, tu ne pourrais __jamais le retrouver, jamais le faire revenir. Oh bien sûr tu saurais exactement où il est : dans une boîte. Sous terre. Son corps en décomposition bouffé par les vers. Tes connaissances te permettraient même de savoir à quel degré précis de décomposition il se trouve, jour après jour... »_

_Moriaty se rapprocha de la maigre silhouette de Sherlock. Il avait la tête baissée et la masse de cheveux noirs empêchait John de voir son visage. Il avait l'air si fragile à cet instant. Quand Moriarty ne fut plus qu'à quelques centimètres du détective, John se débattit plus fort contre ses liens. Il ne devait en aucune façon, laisser Sherlock être blessé._

_ L'ancien militaire stoppa tout mouvement quand Jim Moriarty passa sa main presque tendrement dans les boucles sombres._

_« - Ce serait dommage, tu perdrais tout ton charme en étant si sentimental, si.. humain. »_

_Puis il se retourna et claqua des doigts une deuxième fois._

_« Reste sur tes gardes Sherlock, tu entendras parler de moi »_

_Et ce fut fini. La bombe cessa de biper, les lumières rouges s'éteignirent sur la poitrine du détective et les hommes de main de Moriarty s'en allèrent en même temps que leur patron._

En y repensant, il était surpris que Moriarty aie utilisé le mot '' sentimental '' pour qualifier Sherlock. Et pourtant, il l'avait été. Même si il avait l'air normal ( si tant est qu'il ai été normal un jour ), du moment où il était entré dans la piscine, au moment où ils en étaient sortis, John avait senti le détective fébrile, d'une sensibilité à fleur de peau. Il pouvait presque voir chacune des émotions qui avait effleuré le détective lui faire l'effet d'une agression.

_Sherlock maintint sa position de longues minutes après le départ de Moriarty. Il se tenait là, près du bassin, son grand corps maigre courbé, la tête baissée sur sa poitrine, l'arme toujours fermement serrée entre ses doigts. Il tremblait. John ne s'était jamais senti aussi impuissant. Il avait beau tirer sur ses liens, impossible de se libérer et il ne pouvait pas demander de l'aide à Sherlock, il avait l'impression qu'un seul mot prononcé un peu trop fort aurait pu briser le détective ou au contraire, faire réapparaître sa carapace en acier, son masque. John ne savait pas quelle solution était la pire._

_Mais il ne pouvait pas le laisser dans cet état. Au moment où il ouvrit la bouche pour parler, la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit avec fracas._

_Une dizaine de policiers suréquipés entrèrent, se mettant immédiatement à inspecter chaque recoin. John pouvait entendre d'autres agents à l'étage au dessus de lui, là où s'étaient tenus les hommes de Moriarty quelques instant auparavant. Combien de temps auparavant ? Aucune idée, ça aurait pu faire 3 minutes comme 2 heures, impossible de faire la différence._

_Quand des '' RAS '' se mirent à être criés un peu partout dans le bâtiment, l'agent Donovan et le détective/inspecteur Lestrade passèrent à leur tour les portes d'entrée. Ce dernier se précipita immédiatement sur John pour le défaire de ses liens et s'enquérir de son état._

_« - Tout va bien Greg, merci »_

_L'officier du Yard le regarda avec toute la surprise du monde dans les yeux. D'un léger hochement de tête il confirma que oui, il se souvenait bien de tout._

_« -Bon retour parmi nous John »_

_Alors qu'on le menait vers la sortie, John chercha à localiser Sherlock, en vain. Celui-ci avait disparu._

* * *

La clarté du jour éblouit John un instant. Avaient t'ils réellement passé la nuit à l'intérieur ? Il n'eut pas le temps d'y réfléchir d'avantage qu'une silhouette se jeta littéralement sur lui, le serrant à l'en étouffer et le couvrant de baisers partout sur le visage.

« - Oh Johnny, mon Johnny, j'ai eu si peur pour toi. Tu vas bien ? Tu es blessé ? On va rentrer à la maison, je vais m'occuper de toi. »

La choc paralysa John instant. La seconde d'après il repoussait durement la femme accrochée à lui, la maintenant en face de lui.

« - Je.. Comment... Ce n'est... Mais alors.. Qui.. »

Il avait beau étudier le visage sous toutes les coutures, se mordre la langue à s'en faire saigner pour tenter de se réveiller, la conclusion restait toujours la même.

Mary se tenait bel et bien en face de lui, plus vivante que jamais.

« - Johnny, si tu savais comme j'étais inquiète, j'étais chez Maman et Papa quand ce monsieur a appelé et.. »

John ne lui laissa pas le temps de finir sa phrase et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Le baiser n'était pas doux et chaste comme ceux qu'ils avaient l'habitude d'échanger. L'ancien militaire déversait dans ce baiser toute la peur, la confusion, la douleur qu'il avait ressentie cette nuit, dans cet enfer. Il ne lui laissait aucun répit, envahissant la bouche de la jeune femme avec sa langue, leur dents s'entrechoquant, une main à l'arrière de sa tête pour la maintenir contre lui.

Mary repoussa John, réarrangea son pull, s'essuya discrètement les lèvres et pris John par le bras de façon plus correcte.

Le médecin eu du mal à réprimer son avis de repousser la jeune femme et se mettre à hurler.

* * *

Après avoir passé le reste de la journée au poste à alterner siestes sur des chaises inconfortables et rapport détaillé de événements, puis promis à Lestrade de revenir dans la semaine, John et Mary étaient rentrés chez eux. La petite amie de l'ancien militaire n'avait cessé de dire à quel point elle avait eu peur, qu'il avait été très courageux et qu'elle allait s'occuper de lui.

Pendant qu'elle préparait le repas, John était parti se doucher, restant un long moment assis dans sur le carrelage, l'eau éteinte, à tenter d'effacer de sa mémoire deux iris translucides.  
Il n'avait pas besoin qu'on s'occupe de lui, il avait besoin de réponses.

Ayant au préalable enfilé un pantalon de sport et un vieux tee-shirt de l'armée, il rejoignit Mary à la cuisine pour dîner puis ils remontèrent tous les deux se coucher. Après que la jeune femme se soit endormie, John s'extirpa du lit et descendit dans le salon.

Assis sur son fauteuil, son téléphone portable entre les mains, John tentait d'assembler les morceaux. Maintenant qu'il se souvenait de tout, il apparaissait évident que l'inconnu dans son téléphone était Sherlock. De son manque de patience à Angelo, en passant par le système solaire, chaque message anonyme portait sa signature.

Et John ne comprenait pas comment ils en étaient arrivés là. Tellement de questions restaient sans réponse. Pourquoi Sherlock n'avait jamais tenté de le contacter ? Pourquoi l'avait il fait maintenant ? Que c'était il passé durant ces années ?

Et surtout, la plus importante de toute : Comment allait Sherlock ?

John écrivit un message et l'envoya immédiatement après avant de pouvoir changer d'avis.

_« Il faut qu'on parle. »_

* * *

Eeeet voilà pour le chapitre 4 !  
Bravo à celles qui avaient deviné la non-mort de Mary ^^

Review ?

Peanut.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapitre 5 !

Réponse aux reviews anonymes :

**Delena4ever **: Je les aimes très fort moi tes reviews pas du tout modestes. Des retrouvailles tu disais.. ? 

* * *

_« Il faut qu'on parle »_

* * *

00h15

John, allongé sur son canapé, fixait le plafond. Après la nuit qu'ils avaient passé c'était normal que Sherlock ne réponde pas instantanément, il devait sûrement avoir des tonnes de choses à faire.

00h30

Non ce n'était pas normal, Sherlock-j-aurais-le-dernier-mot-quoi-qu-il-arrive -Holmes ne mettait jamais autant de temps à répondre. Surtout quand le message venait de John.

_« Sherlock, je sais que c'est toi, répond moi »_

01h00

Il se comportait exactement comme cette nuit là. Après leur premier ( et unique ) baiser. John se força à empêcher les souvenirs de le submerger et usa de toute l'auto-persuasion dont il disposait pour se convaincre que non, cette accélération de son muscle cardiaque n'était en rien due à ce souvenir, mais plutôt à ce qu'il s'était passé après. C'était la dernière fois qu'il avait vu Sherlock.

_« SHERLOCK ! »_

01h30

Le médecin avait mal aux pieds à force de faire des aller retour sur le parquet et il savait qu'il aurait déjà du être en train de dormir, il travaillait demain. Mais il ne pouvait pas. Pas avant d'avoir eu, si ce n'est des réponses, au moins des nouvelles du détective.

_« Je t'en prie dis moi au moins que tu vas bien »_

02h00

Bien. Très bien. Après sa cinquième tasse de thé, John se dit que son ancien colocataire n'avait peut-être juste pas envie de parler. Il s'était sûrement enfermé dans son palais mental et s'était perdu dans sa propriété, ou avait oublié la clé pour sortir, ou il était en train de faire le ménage, ou de refaire la décoration.. Toutes ces possibilités étaient plausibles, très plausibles même.. Il n'avait donc aucune raison de s'inquiéter..

_« Tu n'es pas obligé de répondre par message tu sais. Je répète la question, est-ce que tu vas bien ? Tire dans la rue une fois pour oui, deux fois pour non. J'expliquerai moi-même la raison de ces coups de feu à la police si tu veux. Je suis sûr que Lestrade sera compréhensif. » _

02h30

« Vas-y , tu peux tirer maintenant. Essaie juste de ne blesser personne. »

« Surtout pas toi, ne te blesse pas toi. »

03h00

Sherlock n'avait toujours pas répondu quand Mary descendit dans le salon, vêtue de sa robe de chambre, les cheveux ébouriffés et les yeux encore à moitié fermés.

- Chéri ? Qu'est ce que tu fais encore debout ?

- Rien ne t'en fais pas, je viens me coucher dans un instant.

Quelque chose dans la voix de son compagnon interpella la jeune femme. A présent tout à fait réveillée elle vint s'asseoir à côté du médecin.

- Tu repenses à ce qu'il s'est passé ?

- Oui.

Ce n'était pas tout à fait un mensonge. Il repensait à Sherlock, à son regard sur lui, à sa fragilité, sa vulnérabilité cette nuit là ( était-ce réellement seulement la nuit dernière ? ). À sa disparition soudaine. À son absence de réponse. Mais il n'avait pas eu une seule pensée pour Moriarty et ses idées tordues. Pas maintenant. Plus tard, quand il serait sûr que Sherlock allait bien, quand il aurait eu des réponses, là seulement il s'inquiéterait de Moriarty

- N'y penses plus mon chéri, tu es en sécurité maintenant, tout va revenir à la normale et on va reprendre notre vie comme avant d'accord ? Tout va aller pour le mieux mon Johnny. Maintenant viens au lit, tu travailles demain.

- Oui, remonte te coucher, j'arrive dans une minute.

Comment pourrait t-elle savoir ? Il n'avait rien dit sur le retour de sa mémoire et la jeune femme était à peine au courant de ce qu'il s'était passé dans la piscine. Elle ne savait rien de la tempête qui venait de s'abattre sur John. Elle ne savait rien de Sherlock. Mais il n'avait pas non plus envie de lui en parler. Faire le lien entre son ancienne vie et sa nouvelle le mettrait obligatoirement au pied du mur. Ce serait admettre que ces deux vies ne peuvent pas cohabiter, et donc, admettre qu'il allait falloir faire un choix, prendre des décisions.

Non, les choses n'allaient sûrement pas être pour le mieux. 

* * *

En retard. John était assurément et définitivement en retard. Ses deux dernières nuits n'ayant pas été de tout repos, il s'était rendormi et à son réveil, il n'avait plus que 10 minutes pour se préparer et être à l'heure à l'hôpital.

L'ancien militaire sauta dans des vêtements propres ( pas le temps pour une douche ), fit un crochet par la cuisine, attrapa au vol un toast sur lequel il étala de la gelée d'orange, saisi sa mallette et se rua à l'extérieur en criant un « à ce soir » à Mary.

À 8h58 il passait les portes de l'hôpital et à 9h tapantes il ouvrait à la volée la porte de sa salle de consultation, faisant sursauter la vieille dame attendant à l'interieur.

Il voyait les patients défiler, diagnostiquait encore et encore les mêmes maladies ( « Oh c'est pas bien méchant, juste une petite angine », « C'est un gros rhume que nous avons là, mais aller, dans une semaine vous serez sur pieds » ), se forçant à rester aimable et souriant. Pourtant, plus la journée avançait, plus John commençait à sentir la fatigue accumulée l'écraser. En ajoutant le fait que, malgré les coups d'oeil réguliers qu'il jetait à son téléphone, Sherlock ne répondait toujours pas, la journée commençait à être vraiment, vraiment longue.

* * *

5 minutes. 5 petites minutes à tenir et il pourrait rentrer chez lui, se mettre en pyjama, enfiler un gros pull, se faire un thé, puis aller se coucher pour rattraper le siècle de sommeil en retard qu'il avait accumulé.  
Alors qu'il rangeait ses affaires et enfilait sa veste, son téléphone, désespérément silencieux depuis le début de la journée, bipa.

_« Labo, tout de suite. »_

Sherlock.

Il avait attendu sa réponse pendant des heures mais maintenant que la possibilité de le voir était toute proche, John avait peur. Car si lui avait changé, pourquoi Sherlock serait resté le même ?

_ « Pourrait être dangereux. »_

* * *

Il avait à peine passé la porte que la silhouette amaigrie de son ancien colocataire accrocha son regard. Il était appuyé contre le mur en face dans une attitude faussement nonchalante et ne quittait pas John des yeux. Sherlock prit la parole en premier.

- Tu as des cernes, tu n'aurais pas du passer autant de temps à m'envoyer des messages hier soir. Après les récents événements n'importe quel humain normal dirait que ton organisme a besoin de repos.

- Tu as aussi besoin de repos.

- Je ne suis pas normal, je n'ai pas besoin des mêmes choses que vous.

- De quoi as-tu besoin alors ?

Le détective ne répondit pas. Au lieu de quoi il traversa la pièce pour venir se placer en face de John. Le médecin, gêné par cette proximité nouvelle s'éclaircit la voix et se concentra pour réengager la discussion.

- Je t'ai cherché en sortant de la piscine, tu avais disparu.

- Je suis parti, je n'ai pas disparu.

- Où ?

- Maison.

Tous deux attendaient que John demande qu'est ce que c'était que '' maison '' exactement. Mais s'il le faisait et que la réponse était 221B Baker Street, John n'avait aucune idée de la façon dont il allait réagir. C'était la première fois qu'il entendait Sherlock parler d'un lieu de façon aussi intime et, dans l'immédiat, il ne voulait pas savoir ce que ça voulait dire.

- Tu as maigris

- Et alors ?

- Il faut que tu manges plus, tu vas finir par tomber malade.

- Ennuyeux.

Sherlock fit encore un pas en avant, réduisant la distance entre les deux hommes à quelque chose d'à peine politiquement correct.

- Tu sens '' elle ''

- Qui elle ?

- La femelle ennuyeuse avec laquelle tu entretiens des relations sexuelles régulières.

- Sherlock !

- Je n'aime pas ce parfum.

- Ce ne sont pas tes affaires.

- Tu ne sentais pas ça avant. Avant tu sentais la laine, le thé, la poussière, la cannelle et ton shampoing. Tu ne sentais pas elle.

- Je vis avec elle Sherlock.

- Quand tu vivais avec moi tu ne sentais pas l'antiseptique et le patchouli.

John essaya de se dégager, la proximité du détective le mettant vraiment mal à l'aise. Mais au lieu de le laisser partir, celui-ci mis ses bras de part et d'autre de la tête du médecin, et se rapprocha encore, créant un étau autour de lui.

- Tu sentais la laine, le thé, la poussière, la cannelle et ton shampoing. Et c'était mon odeur mélangée à la tienne, pas le parfum bon marché d'une stupide nourrice.

- Sherlock, laisse moi partir.

- Quand tu m'as embrassé ce n'était pas ton odeur sur mes vêtements ou mon odeur sur ton pull, c'était un mélange parfait des deux.

- Stop, ça suffit, éloigne toi !

- Refais le John.

Le détective essaya, sans succès, d'accrocher le regard de l'ancien soldat. Celui, les joues rouges, posait son regard à tous les endroits possibles qui ne nécessitaient pas de poser les yeux sur l'homme collé contre lui. Malgré tout, il sentit sa résistance faiblir quand Sherlock caressa doucement sa joue avec le bout de son nez.

- Refais le John.

- … Refaire quoi ?

Sherlock releva la tête et planta ses iris glacés dans ceux de John.

- Embrasse-moi. 

* * *

Et voilà !  
Oui je sais, un chapitre plus romantique que les autres mais je sais pas, j'avais envie :p

Petite déception car moins de review, sur le chapitre 4 que sur les autres, j'espère que l'histoire continue quand même à vous plaire.. :/

Reviews ?

Peanut.


End file.
